Confession (OUAH)
by J-Farraday
Summary: During a winter day, Papyrus and Frisk play in the snow. But during this silly moment of distraction, Papyrus comes to realize his feelings for Frisk. Despite fearing that his favourite human moved on from her own (once rejected) feelings for him, the skeleton decides to tell her how he feels that same evening. How will Frisk react to his confession?


**Another Papyrisk one-shot! :D It's a prequel/canon to my "Once Upon A Handplate" fanfiction (based on "Handplates"), b****ut if you're a Papyrisk shipper, you can also enjoy this one-shot as a stand-alone fic. Thus, if you didn't/don't want to read the other fic, you can read this one without getting confused at all. ^^**

**This takes place six years after the True Pacifist Ending. (And seven years before the De-Code in my main fanfic.)**  
**This little story is about how Papyrus fell in love with Frisk, or rather how he realized his true feelings for her. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Undertale", nor its characters! Everything belongs to Toby Fox. **

* * *

It was a normal winter day in the Monsters Village. It has been six years now that monsters had been freed from the Underground, and it didn't seem that life could get any better. Frisk was walking long the main street until she passed near the house of her skeleton friends. In the corner of her eye, she saw that Sans and Papyrus were talking in front of their house, completely oblivious to her presence. At first, the eighteen years old girl thought about walking up to them to say "hi". But then, as her gaze focused on Papyrus for a long moment, she grinned to herself, getting in a playfully mischievous mood. She knelt down and made a snowball. She was planning to get all Papyrus' attention! Frisk then threw the snowball at Papyrus' back, which made the skeleton yelp in surprise and turn around. Papyrus saw a giggling Frisk standing at a distance from him and his brother.  
"OH, SO YOU WANT TO PLAY THAT, HUMAN?" - Papyrus said as he narrowed his eyes at her - "IT'S A SNOWBALL FIGHT THEN!"  
Without waiting any longer, Papyrus made a snowball of his own and threw it at Frisk, who quickly dodged it. And so started the snowball fight. Sans was watching the scene as his brother and Frisk were running across the garden covered by the snow. __"some things never change."__ \- he thought to himself with a smile, before teleporting himself inside, feeling tiredness taking over him. At some point, the fight then somehow derived into a chase around the house.  
"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" - the skeleton shouted.  
"I can! You failed to capture me once, remember?" - Frisk replied with a teasing tone.  
"OH YOU..! I'LL CAPTURE YOU NOW AND I WILL NOT FAIL!"  
And soon, as Frisk's legs started to fail her, Papyrus could catch her. But it ended by the two tripping and falling. They fell on their sides - which didn't hurt at all due to the softness of the snow - and Papyrus used the moment to roll Frisk on her back and to pin her forearms.  
"NYEHEHEH! NOW, YOU MUST ADMIT YOUR DEFEAT, HUMAN!" - Papyrus said with his proud tone - "THIS IS A VICTORY FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"  
"Yes, you really captured me this time, Papyrus." - Frisk breathed out after a fading giggle.  
Papyrus was looking at his favourite human beneath him and mentally noted that he liked her smile. A perfect little curve. The smile was small, yet very real. It could be seen by the look in the eyes, which reflected peace, delight and… something else Papyrus couldn't put his finger on. Papyrus loved when Frisk smiled. He also loved her laughter, and hearing it whenever they would get playful like they've been just now was a pure bliss. He loved the way she'd get all flushed afterwards, the color on her cheeks creating a pretty combination with her bronze skin. And her eyes would always shine happily. Papyrus loved to see Frisk that way. And as he was marveling at the girl's face, a realization hit him.  
"Papyrus..?" - Frisk asked, seeing that he seemed to have frozen in his position - "You're okay?"  
"OH, OF COURSE..!" - Papyrus came back from his transe and quickly stood up, helping Frisk to get up - "UH... SORRY, YOU'RE COVERED IN SNOW NOW. LET ME GET RID OF IT FOR YOU."  
"Oh, but there's no need for that…"  
But Papyrus proceeded to wipe away the snow from Frisk's coat regardless. As he ran his hands across her arms and back, Frisk couldn't help but shiver a little. And her cheeks seemed to have slightly heated too. Papyrus then looked at her and asked:  
"ARE YOU COLD, FRISK?"  
"N-no… Not really" - Frisk replied, looking at her boots.  
"HMM, IT LOOKED LIKE YOU ARE… AFTER ALL, THE BACK OF YOUR COAT'S ALL WET."  
"Um, yes, that might be it. I guess I shall go back home then." - Frisk said as she started to slowly go away - "So... see you around?"  
"YEAH... SEE YOU AROUND..."  
Papyrus watched how Frisk was slowly receding from his house down the street until her figure completely disappeared from his sight. Only then, Papyrus entered his home. He saw Sans lying on the couch and so, he sat right next to him. Sans opened his good eye and immediately saw that his brother was thoughtful about something.  
"so, who of you two won?" - he asked.  
"IT WAS I, OF COURSE." - Papyrus answered, and after a pause, said - "SANS... I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING IMPORTANT."  
"hm? what is it, pap?"  
"I... I LOVE FRISK."  
Immediately, Sans' eyes were wide open. Papyrus' words definitely caught his attention.  
"you do? and what shall you do about it? will you tell her?"  
"I DON'T KNOW. I MEAN, SHORTLY AFTER WE MET, SHE LIKED ME A LOT. BUT I REJECTED HER FEELINGS, AND NOW IT WOULD BE UNFAIR TO BOTHER HER WITH THIS, AFTER ALL THESE YEARS..."  
"you're afraid she moved on, right?" - Sans understood.  
"...I... SHE MOST CERTAINLY DID." - Papyrus looked down - "I TOLD HER MYSELF THAT I'D BE HER COOL FRIEND AND THAT I'LL PRETEND OUR 'DATE' NEVER HAPPENED."  
"and so you think she scratched her feelings just like that?" - Sans asked - "look, i know i'm no love expert, but i can tell that there's no difference between how frisk was looking at you back then and how she looks at you now. heh, i think her crush grew more serious, actually."  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" - Papyrus asked, arching his eyebrow curiously.  
"come on, she tries to sit next to you at every occasion. she often sends looks in your direction. and remember the day you lent her your scarf? when you wrapped it around her neck? the look on her face! her cheeks were so red, and she tried to hide it by burrying her face in the fabric." - Sans recited the clues of Frisk's feelings - "don't tell me you never noticed?"  
"BUT IT MIGHT HAVE BEEN JUST THE COLD. HUMANS' CHEEKS TURN RED WHEN IT'S COLD, RIGHT?"  
"yeah, but also when they like someone."  
"SO, DO YOU THINK FRISK STILL LIKES ME?" - Papyrus' eyesockets held a look of hope.  
"you won't know for sure if you don't ask her."  
"...YOU'RE RIGHT, SANS."  
Papyrus then stood up and proclaimed:  
"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL TELL FRISK MY FEELINGS TODAY! AND I'M READY TO ACCEPT ANY RESPONSE FROM HER, GOOD OR BAD."  
The second part had been said with a quieter tone. Papyrus would obviously prefer Frisk to return his newly discovered feelings. So, he felt nervous about the idea to tell her and about her answer. But if she responded by a rejection, he was ready to take it. __"IF THAT HAPPENS, IT'LL BE ONLY FAIR..."__ \- Papyrus thought to himself.

A few hours later, Papyrus was heading to New Home, where Frisk still lived with her parents, King Asgore and Queen Toriel. It didn't take long for him to get there and when he arrived, the first person to greet him was Asgore.  
"Howdy, Papyrus. What brings you here?"  
"HELLO, ASGORE. I CAME TO SEE FRISK. CAN I TALK WITH HER? IT'S IMPORTANT."  
"Of course. She's in the living room with her mother." - Asgore told him.  
Asgore and Papyrus went in the living room, where they saw Toriel and Frisk discussing a book together. Papyrus noted that Frisk looked very passionate about it, and he liked her to get passionate about something. Frisk's passion or enthousiasm didn't resemble Undyne's; it didn't have that fierciness or destructiveness. But it underlined perfectly the young woman's determination. That determination was another thing Papyrus loved in Frisk.  
"Greetings, Papyrus." - Toriel said with a warm smile as she saw him enter.  
"Papyrus! I didn't expect you to come here today." - Frisk remarked.  
"YOU CAN TELL IT'S A SPONTANEOUS VISIT." - Papyrus replied with a smile, then tensed a little bit - "THERE'S... SOMETHING IMPORTANT I WANT TO TALK ABOUT WITH YOU."  
"What is it?"  
"UH... I'D RATHER DO THAT IN PRIVATE."  
"Oh, okay." - Frisk stood up - "Mom, Dad, I'll come back soon."  
"No problem, take your time." - Toriel replied with a soft expression.  
When Frisk and Papyrus exited the room, Toriel turned to Asgore and said with a subtly excited tone:  
"I think it's finally happening."  
"What's 'happening' exactly?" - Asgore asked with a confused expression.  
"I think our child finally found her way to Papyrus' heart..!" - Toriel clarified.  
"Wh-what?"  
"You know that Frisk likes him, don't you?"  
"Of course, I know. So you think Papyrus..?" - Asgore didn't finish his question.  
"He just might." - Toriel said with a smile - "He looked a little embarrassed when he said he wanted to talk in private."  
"Oh stars…"

Papyrus and Frisk soon reached the dark room that led staight to the Surface. The hole on the ceiling gave a sight to the almost dark sky. The sun would set soon. The spot beneath the hole was enlighted and covered by a thin layer of snow.  
"So, what is that you wanted to talk about?" - Frisk asked curiously.  
"DO YOU REMEMBER WHEN YOU AND I STOOD THERE A FEW YEARS AGO?" - Papyrus replied with a question.  
"But of course. It was right after the Barrier broke."  
"WELL, I WAS THINKING BACK TO THAT DAY. MORE SPECIFICALLY WHAT I REALIZED BACK THEN."  
"Oh? What did you realize that day?"  
"THAT DAY… AFTER THE BLACKNESS FADED AWAY, WE ALL SAW YOU LYING UNCONSCIOUS RIGHT HERE. YOU WEREN'T WAKING UP FOR A WHILE, NOT RESPONDING TO OUR VOICES. AS TORIEL WAS TRYING TO SHAKE YOU AWAKE, I... I COULDN'T HELP BUT CRY. BECAUSE YOU WERE SUCH A COOL FRIEND AND I COULDN'T BEAR THE IDEA TO SEE YOU GONE WHEN I JUST GOT TO KNOW YOU." - Papyrus said with pure honesty - "AND THEN, WHEN YOU FINALLY OPENED YOUR EYES, I... I FELT A HUGE RELIEF FLOW THROUGH MY BONES. I WAS SO GLAD TO SEE YOU WERE ALRIGHT! AT THAT MOMENT, I REALIZED THAT YOU WERE __VERY__ IMPORTANT TO ME. THAT IN A WAY, YOU… ADDED SOME NEW SPARK IN MY LIFE WHICH WOULD BE TOO SAD TO LOSE."  
Frisk felt moved by what he just said. As she was looking at him with wonder, she asked him quietly:  
"Papyrus... Why are you telling me this now..?"  
"BECAUSE I... BECAUSE TODAY, A SIMILAR REALIZATION HIT ME. TODAY, WHEN WE FELL IN THE SNOW AND I LOOKED AT YOU, I REALIZED JUST __HOW MUCH__ YOU ARE IMPORTANT TO ME." - Papyrus gently took Frisk's hand in his - "FRISK, OVER THE TIME WE KNEW EACH OTHER, I... THE GREAT PAPYRUS… F-FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU."  
Frisk's eyes widened. Did she hear correctly?  
"You... You l-love me..?"  
"YES, I DO." - Papyrus confirmed as he was blushing madly and his eyes glowed pink in embarrassement - "UGH, I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T LIKE IT! I SHOULDN'T BOTHER YOU WITH MY FEELINGS AFTER ALL THOSE YEARS, BUT I JUST NEEDED TELL YOU, EVEN IF YOU DON'T FEEL THE SAME ANYM-"  
Papyrus' ramble got cut short as Frisk wrapped her arms around him. His eyesockets widened. Frisk was smiling widely, feeling happy to hear the words she often dreamed to hear from him.  
"H-HUMAN... DOES THAT MEAN THAT YOU... STILL LIKE ME?" - Papyrus asked.  
"No."  
Frisk looked up at him and saw that Papyrus' face had a hurt expression. She put her hands on his shoulders, looked him in the eyesockets and clarified with a smile:  
"I can no longer say that I like you, because I __love__ you, Papyrus."  
Papyrus' eyesockets lit up and he smiled widely.  
"R-REALLY? YOU FEEL THE SAME TOWARDS ME AS I FEEL TOWARDS YOU? YOU LOVE ME BACK?"  
"Yes!" - Frisk screamed with a small giggle.  
Feeling the happiness from Frisk returning his feelings overfill his SOUL, Papyrus pressed his teeth against her lips. Frisk's eyes widened in shock, but only for a second. She then leaned in the kiss, wrapping her arms around the skeleton's neck. Papyrus had already wrapped his arms around Frisk's upper body and he slightly lilfted her up, in a way that her tiptoes were ever-so-slightly touching the snowy ground. After a moment, Frisk pulled away in a need to catch her breath. Both she and Papyrus were blushing.  
"WOWIE... THAT WAS... VERY PLEASANT." - Papyrus remarked - "I HOPE MY LACK OF LIPS DIDN'T BOTHER YOU?"  
"Not at all. It felt perfect." - Frisk whispered.  
There was something unique in the feeling of the skeleton's teeth pressed against her lips. Papyrus then slid his gloved hand in Frisk's hair, which sent a shiver down her spine.  
"WE PROBABLY SHOULD GO BACK TO YOUR HOME, TO TELL YOUR PARENTS WE'RE TOGETHER NOW."  
"We will, but this can wait." - Frisk replied - "Can we just stay here like this for a bit longer?"  
"NYEHEH, IT LOOKS LIKE I __DEFINITELY__ CAPTURED YOU, HUMAN." - Papyrus joked.  
"And I'm __happy__ you did."  
Frisk then rested her head against Papyrus' chest, closing her eyes. Papyrus kept her close to him, letting out a sigh of contentement. The two felt happy to be in each other's arms, they didn't even sense the cold coming from the outside, their feelings providing them the warmth they needed.

* * *

**A/N: To make it clear, Papyrus doesn't love Frisk just for her looks! It was by looking at her that he realized that he loved her, but her looks aren't the only thing that he loves her for! **  
**I imagine that before the De-Code, Frisk would often get in a playful mood, especially around Papyrus. After all, in this one-shot she's 18, so she's still pretty young. And I don't know why, but I think that young adults playing in the snow is cute. ^v^**

**Reviews would be very nice. Because I really love this couple and it had took me some time to come out of my shell to dare write about this unpopular pairing. **


End file.
